Codename:ASHURA-DEMO Version
by Legacy
Summary: this is a bit of a fic, I'm writting. It is a Pokemon/Mission Impossible story. Hope you like :)


Disclaimer: Pokemon Not Mine.  
  
Demo Version: Codename:ASHURA  
  
  
"We have a request from a Mistae Waters." A voice said, face distorted by darkness.  
  
"What? The acclaimed, Pokemon Aquanautist?"  
  
"The same. It appears that she has come across information that can cure the AVS disease."  
  
"Are you kidding, I thought it was incurable."  
  
"It was originally thought so also. But it appears she, got it from the Team Rocket compound herself."  
  
"I assume she wants protection."  
  
"Yes and MASTERS is going to give it to her. Getting that cure is our top priority"  
  
"So, who are we going to assign."  
  
"Bring up the Agent List"  
  
A large computer terminal rises up from the center of the room. With a low hum, the screen flips on. The Mainscreen fadesout as the list of available agents appears. Each name holds a picture ID of all the agents.   
  
"How about Todd Powers"  
  
"The Snap Master. No, he's correctly on assignment in Hollywood."  
  
"What about Mikey Croft. I know he's kind of green, but the missions he's had so far he accomplished perfectly."  
  
"No. This mission is too important for a Rookie." There is a slight pause. "I think we should go with Ashura." He stated while coming into the light. His full features coming into view. He was a man appearing to be in his mid-twenties. Short spiky brown hair, covered his bronzed skin. His eyes narrow and sharp.   
  
"Ashura!?!" a voice questioned.  
  
The whole room is filled with murmuring.  
  
"You can't! You know how reckless he can be! Besides look how much his actions have sent us back in property damages."  
  
"I know he can be a little...(he cleared his throat) unorthodox. But he does hold the best success rate among the whole division." There is no response from the whole room. "Bring up his file."  
  
The computer screen zooms to the center image on the screen and focuses. The image is enlarged. It holds a profile shot of a young man. Dark hair, brown eyes, slightly tanned skin. In the shot also is his pokemon of choice a Pikachu.   
The computer reads off the information on Ashura.  
  
Agent: Ashura   
Full name: Ashura Satoshi Ketchum  
Age: 21  
Ht: 5ft 10  
Wt: 160lbs.  
Total mission sent: 1,010  
Total mission completed: 1,009  
Succession Rate: 99.1%  
  
Trained Skills:  
Kung FuExplosives Woodland Survival tactics  
Tai Kwan Do Weapons Experts Gymnastics   
CaperiaeriaSharp Shooting Stealth and Camouflage tactics  
(the list goes on and on)  
  
Ashura Ketchum, one of the top agents of MASTERS. Joined at the age of 13, Ashura steadily rose through the ranks of MASTERS after attaining the level of Pokemon Master. His pokemon of choice: Pikachu  
  
"You sure you want to do this, Brock?"  
  
"We have no other choice" Brock looked at the image of the young lady in need. She appeared to be around his age, late teens, early twenties. Shoulder-length hair, the color of the setting-sun. Aquamarine colored eyes shined under her flame-colored bangs. "Also this, might be interesting."  
  
The woman sighed. "where is the location of Ashura, now"  
  
"Right now he is currently on assignment."  
  
Elsewhere in Saffron City  
  
The images of two shadows stand across the street from the Silph Company. At a second glance it appears to be a young man in his late teens, a little under 6 feet tall. Wearing a black baggy pants, a dark shirt and a black leather jacket. His once unruly black hair now lays down at about shoulder length. At his side is a little electric pikachu. The young man adjusts his fingerless gloves so he can look at his watch.  
  
"OK Pikachu are they set?" The young man voice asked, eyeing his watch and then the building.  
  
"Pika" the electric mouse replies.  
  
"3...2...1...(beep)" He counts down, while covering his ears. The pikachu does the same   
  
KA-BOOOOOM!!!!!!! There is a huge explosion as the last three floors of the Silph Co. are completely destroyed. Rubble and debri falls from the once flawless building upper floors.   
  
"I think we used too much. Pikachu."  
  
"Chu" the mouse cooed in agreement..  
  
"Well, that should've taken care of Team Rocket." The young man concluded  
  
"They should no longer be a threat to the Silph Co. President" The two walk back to his sliver convertible BMW. Top down the young man jumps in, while Pikachu hopes into the passagerside.   
  
Picking up the receiver to his vid-phone, comfortably mounted on the dashboard. The young man dials a series of number. An image of a young woman in her mid twenties with strawberry red hair appears on the screen. "Hey Joy, this is Ash. Everything at Silph Co. is under control. I'm coming in now...."  
  
The young woman brighten at the man's appearance. "Very Good, Agent Ashura. I hope we can be expecting you soon?" She inquired.   
  
"Yeah, I should be back at Indigo, in about 20 minutes." He said while turning the key and revving up the turbo-charged engine of his car.  
  
"That's great!" she cheered. Then she started to blush "Uhh...Ash I was wondering...I have tickets to see the new Duplica movie...if your not doing anything tonight..."  
  
Ash's attention was deverted when he heard the sound of wheels screeching. He looked at his rearview mirror and saw three jeeps heading his and Pikachu's way. He didn't need a second look to know they were filled with Team Rocket men.  
  
He turned his attention back to the screen. "Hey Joy, can we talk about this later. It seems we have company."   
  
"Oh, Gosh! Ash do you need back-up!" she asked. Her voice was filled with a little more concern that usual.   
  
"It's no problem." he said cooly. "I should be back in about....30 minutes." There was a sound of a bullet ricocheting off the trunk of his car. "Make that 45 minutes" he corrected himself, as he buckled up.   
  
Joy wish him luck as he turned off the vid-phone. Ash looked back into his rear view mirror, the three jeeps were closing on him in a V formation. The lead car, had a man, climb out the passenger side firing a ozzie. Bullents riccoheting left and right off his armored vechicle. He grinned at his seemly hopeless odds at survival.   
  
Placing the car in drive, he stops as he forgets the most important detail. Opening his glove compartment, he glosses over two Beretta handguns and picks up a pair of sunglasses. Looking in the mirror to make sure it looks it gives the right effect. Satisfied, Ashura places the car in drive and takes-off seconds before the Rockets are a apon them.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
